


Something More

by Ankaree



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankaree/pseuds/Ankaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their true feelings for one another come to light after Doyle and Bodie attend a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> Written January 27, 2010 for the Discovered at a Wedding challenge at the Live Journal site discoveredinalj

Doyle leaned back in his chair, one arm resting on the beautifully decorated table top, slowly twirling a glass of malt scotch between his fingers. He watched as Bodie took Doyle's sister's hand in his. Watched as Bodie walked her to the centre of the room, pulled her into his arms and began to glide them across the polished wooden dance floor. They moved beautifully together, their steps in perfect sync. Rebecca's wedding dress swirled around her as Bodie turned her under his arm before drawing her close once again. They made a striking couple, what with Bodie's dark hair and rugged good looks and Rebecca's light blond, up-swept hair and sparkling green eyes.

With a quick glance around the room, Doyle noticed that he wasn't the only one watching in admiration. Half the guests at the reception had paused in their conversations to gaze and smile at the happy couple. People's reactions such as this were nothing new to Doyle. It was how it had always been right from the moment he had first introduced his sister to Bodie over five years ago. Rebecca's outgoing personality, sense of humour and stunning beauty had always made her popular. And Bodie... from the first day Doyle had met him, Bodie had captivated not only him, but other people as well, with his rakish looks and reckless charm. Bodie could talk his way into -- and out of -- almost anything with a smile and a few well-placed words. Put Bodie and Rebecca together and it was an irresistible combination.

Doyle smiled to himself and took a sip of his drink. It was a bloody good thing that Rebecca's new husband wasn't the jealous type. 

Graham Safford blew his new bride a kiss and flashed her a bright smile as he waltzed by with old Mrs Davenport, who had lived next door to Doyle and Rebecca's family for as long as he could remember. Rebecca blew a kiss back at Graham, then she laughed loudly when Bodie leaned in close and whispered something in her ear.

Bodie's own smile was both teasing and captivating. When Doyle caught his gaze from across the dance floor, a hot ripple of desire started low in his gut and spread like wildfire down to his groin. 

Bloody hell, Bodie was sexy as sin. Especially in that form-fitting dinner jacket he was wearing.

But, as he always did, Doyle didn't let his reaction to Bodie show. He kept his features schooled and blocked off those types of thoughts, stashing them away in the recesses of his mind as _things he wanted but could never have._

As Bodie and Rebecca danced gracefully by, Bodie sent him an exaggerated eye-roll that said, _"How'd I get stuck out here dancing with your pain-in-the-arse little sister?"_

Doyle chuckled and raised his glass towards Bodie. He knew that Bodie loved every second of being the centre of attention, especially with a beautiful woman on his arm. Bodie was always one who hungered for excitement, and neither Bodie nor Rebecca ever had any qualms about being in the limelight. 

Doyle, on the other hand, was usually content to stand on the sidelines, choosing to observe and absorb, as he was doing right now. It was one of the things that made him a good CI5 operative as he rarely ever missed anything of importance. Rebecca, however, often teased Doyle about his unobtrusiveness, but he just preferred to be low-key, leaving the glitz and fanfare to the two most important people in his life.

After setting down his empty glass on the table, Doyle pulled at the tight knot of his bow tie in an attempt to loosen it. He wondered if anyone would notice if he stripped off his jacket. He'd had it on since late this morning and dressing up was not on his list of favourite things. But, six months ago when Rebecca and Graham had asked him to be one of their ushers, he had immediately agreed. After all, Rebecca always did have Doyle wrapped around her little finger. Not that he'd ever admit that to her.

Watching Rebecca blow another kiss to her husband made Doyle's heart fill with pleasure that his sister had finally found true happiness and love. Graham knew exactly what he was getting into with Doyle's gregarious and ofttimes stubborn sister. He simply adored Rebecca for the person she was. They were very much in love, and Doyle classified them as some of the lucky few who ever found their soul mates.

Reaching up, he attempted to rub away the tightness building at the back of his neck. Why was it, with Rebecca settling down into marital bliss and him being truly happy for her, that he could not shake the odd, dull ache that had been settling over him of late?

Shooting a quick glance at Bodie, Doyle knew he didn't have to look too far for the answer.

The love and happiness that his baby sister had found with Graham was what Doyle wanted with Bodie. 

But some things were never meant to be.

He sighed and for a second time tugged at the almost-too-tight bow tie cutting off his air. And when Bodie's easy smile caught his attention once again, for a moment it seemed to become even more difficult to breathe.

Bodie exuded raw sex appeal, whether he was dressed in a tailored dinner jacket, as he was now, or simply wearing jeans and a t-shirt. With his dark hair fashionably tousled, his lean build, and eyes the colour of a cloudless sky, Bodie made heads turn no matter where he went. There wasn't a woman -- or, hell, even a man or two -- here in the ballroom who wouldn't have fallen all over themselves to have Bodie's full attention focused on them for five minutes.

The sound of the waltz music began to drift to a close and was quickly replaced with a slow, seventies ballad.

Hand in hand, Rebecca and Bodie made their way across the floor towards Doyle.

"Not dancing this one?" Doyle asked them. Shoving aside his melancholy mood, he smiled and stood to greet them.

"And monopolise Bodie any longer, when all the women in the room are salivating to dance with him?" Rebecca's grin showed off her dimples. "Thanks, but I'd rather not have to fight them off."

Bodie leaned down and kissed her cheek. "None of them would ever stand a chance against you, my sweet. Especially with that mean right hook of yours."

Rebecca gave an inelegant snort, the grin never leaving her face as she jabbed Bodie in the ribs. "Be a love would you, go and fetch me some punch. My darling husband won't appreciate you dancing me ragged only to allow me to dehydrate on my wedding day."

Bodie grinned at Doyle. "Obviously married life hasn't changed her bossy attitude one bit, has it?"

Doyle chuckled. "No, but now she's Graham's problem, not ours."

Sending Doyle a playful smirk, Bodie said, "Remind me to thank Graham later."

"Oh, such funny lads. Now off with you," Rebecca demanded. "I need a drink."

"Don't look at me," Doyle told Bodie. "It's you she's ordering about. Better get on with it... slave boy."

Bodie gave him a raised eyebrow look that said Doyle was going to pay for that remark, then turned an indulgent smile on Rebecca. "All right, princess, your wish is my command." He bowed exaggeratingly. "You want anything?" Bodie asked Doyle.

"Naw, I'm fine."

"Make sure it's the spiked punch," Rebecca called after Bodie as he headed across the room. "I need alcoholic fortification."

Doyle watched Bodie walk away, noticing he didn't get very far before a duo of Rebecca's single, sexy girlfriends intercepted him.

"You haven't danced yet, big brother." She held up a hand forestalling Doyle's reply. "Dancing with me and mum doesn't count."

"Just not in the mood." His voice trailed off and he frowned upon noticing the blond and brunette now clinging to Bodie's arms. The blond actually had the audacity to slide a hand down to grope Bodie's arse for a moment. Doyle did his best to fight back a flare of irritation.

"You know…" Rebecca said, twining her arm through Doyle's, "one of these days you might consider telling him how you feel about him."

Doyle tore his attention off the trio now making their way to the refreshments and looked down at his sister. "What?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes, then leaned in closer. "Oh, stop pretending to be daft. I'm talking about Bodie and your feelings for him. And when you might possibly ever decide to tell him how you feel."

"He's my best mate, Becs. He already knows."

"That's not what I mean, and you know it. Ray…" Rebecca lowered her voice. "Have you considered just telling him you're in love with him?"

A blind-sided punch couldn't have caught him more unaware. "Becs… I… I'm not-"

"Hey, it's me remember?" Rebecca said gently, tugging him into an alcove until they were half-hidden behind a large potted plant that gave them a small amount of privacy. "I may be your baby sister, but I do have eyes. And I probably know you better than anyone else. I see the way you look at Bodie when he's unaware… with this raw longing on your face, like you'd give anything to have him notice you in a way that goes above and beyond just friendship."

At his sister's words, Doyle looked away, not entirely sure how to answer her. "Bodie is straight. Just look at him…" He inclined his head towards Bodie and his partner's clingy female companions. "He's like a film star with women hanging all over him." Another twinge of irritation rushed through him… no, not irritation… it was jealousy he felt crawling along his veins. But he did his best to ignore it, instead focusing his attention back on his sister.

Rebecca placed her hands on her hips and stared Doyle in the eyes. "How do you know he might not be harbouring secret longings about you, as well?"

"Becs, enough! Bodie's straight. There's nothing I can do about it."

Going up on the tips of her toes, Rebecca kissed Doyle on the cheek. "Just think about what I said."

Wanting this conversation to end, Doyle took Rebecca by the shoulders and turned her around until she was facing the dance floor. Then pointed out that Graham was still in Mrs Davenport's clutches. "I think your husband is in need of rescuing. You'd best go and save him before Mrs Davenport tramples his feet too badly."

She laughed softly, sent Doyle another meaningful look, then said quietly, "If you're worried about mum and dad finding out you're gay, they wouldn't care, Ray. They love you and just want you to be happy."

Doyle quickly glanced around to make sure no one had overheard their conversation. "Becs, enough, please. This isn't the right place to talk about this." 

"You're right." Rebecca placed a white-gloved hand on his chest. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right." Bending down, Doyle pressed a light kiss to her forehead. "Now go. Your husband awaits."

A small smile curved her lips as she turned around and swished her way across the floor. She stopped mid-way to pull their dad into the throng, then made a trade, sliding easily into her husband's arms, while their dad stepped in with Mrs Davenport.

If his insides weren't still in knots from the recent conversation, Doyle probably would have laughed. As it was, he was struggling to keep his emotions under control. He stayed where he was, not yet willing to give up the small amount of privacy the little alcove offered him. 

What the hell had Rebecca been thinking to confront him with something like this here, today, in such a public place? Being honest with himself, Doyle knew it wasn't the venue as much as his sister's words that had left him slightly shaken. The thought that kept running through his mind was, had he been that obvious? Rebecca said she'd seen him looking at Bodie with longing. Had anyone else noticed? Worse still… had Bodie?

Doyle shook his head. No. He was certain Bodie hadn't noticed. Besides, he'd always been especially careful around his partner. And Bodie never acted any differently around him. At that realisation, he released a sigh of relief.

Still, he couldn't quite shake off the thought that someone else might have noticed. In their line of work, something getting out such as him being gay could be very dangerous. Suddenly, Doyle felt exposed, as if everyone in the room was looking at him. Which was ridiculous, of course. No one could possibly know Rebecca had just shocked him with her words and spot-on observations.

"Bloody hell," he mumbled to himself. This was inane. He just needed to get over it. Get over this annoying twinge in his chest whenever he thought of Bodie entwined in the embrace of a woman. Bodie wasn't his to be jealous over. Never would be. 

He had to stop this foolishness of longing for his best mate, the one man he could never have. There were other interested men out there. Ones who, like Doyle, understood the importance of discretion and utmost secrecy. But no. Doyle didn't want them. He'd rejected most of them outright. And the few that he had slept with hadn't held his interest for longer than a few weeks. All because none of them could compare to Bodie.

Bodie was also one of the reasons Doyle hadn't ever come out to his family. Oh, he never doubted that his parents would accept him being gay. Yes, they'd be shocked at finding out, especially at this point in Doyle's life, but they would deal with it because that was the kind of open-minded, accepting people they were. But if his family knew, it would be too hard to hide it from Bodie. And even though Doyle could never have Bodie romantically, their friendship, their partnership, was too important to him to risk losing it.

No, some things were best kept secret.

"Where'd the little princess run off to?"

Startled, Doyle turned to find Bodie standing next to him. Alone. Without a female entourage.

"Got her punch. Spiked and all." Bodie grinned.

For the first time, Doyle noticed Bodie holding three glasses. A smile crossed his lips at the realisation that Bodie'd obviously got one for Doyle, too.

"She went to rescue Graham from Mrs Davenport," Doyle said with a gesture towards the dance floor.

"She stuck your dad with the old bat? Unkind, Becs. Very unkind." Bodie snickered, handing Doyle a glass. 

Doyle gulped down the punch in a few long swallows, grateful to feel the slight alcoholic burn beneath the fruity sweetness. He set down the glass on the edge of the planter and reached for the glass Bodie had brought for Rebecca. "Since Becs isn't here now, you gonna drink that?"

Bodie raised an eyebrow at him in that sodding sexy way of his. It made Doyle's heart flutter. "Having a craving for frou-frou booze tonight, are we?"

"Booze being the key word, mate. Am feeling weddinged out at the moment."

And perhaps a little alcohol would diminish the damn ache inside him that had only got worse since Bodie's arrival at his side. His partner was close enough that Doyle could smell his spicy aftershave and feel the heat radiating off his body.

"Know what you mean," Bodie replied and passed the second glass to Doyle, then lifted his own. "To Rebecca, Graham and their blissful happiness."

Doyle gave a slight nod, raised his glass and downed the second glass of punch.

Bodie did the same. He licked his lips with a grimace. "Christ, that's awful. Hardly enough kick in it for a toddler. At this rate we'd have to down the entire lot to get any sort of buzz." He made another face. "Both of us'd be spewing up by that time." Sidling closer to Doyle, Bodie rested an arm across his shoulders, and whispered conspiratorially, "Let's abandon this mob and find our way to the nearest pub. Get an entire bottle of single malt to share." Bodie's mouth almost touched Doyle's ear. "What'd'ya say, mate?"

A shiver of pleasure rushed through Doyle at being tucked up against Bodie's side. "Yeah, good idea. The bride and groom won't miss us. Dinner's over and toasts have been made. I'm tired of the party. And I could murder a real drink."

***

"Easy, mate," Bodie said, holding out his hand to help Doyle clamber out of the Capri.

Doyle grasped it and made an attempt to pull himself up. When his hand slipped free, he slumped back into the passenger seat, giving Bodie an endearing, half-drunken grin.

Unable to help himself, Bodie grinned back. "Come on. Let's get you out of there." Grasping Doyle's arm, Bodie manoeuvred it across a shoulder, then pulled. Doyle laughed, sagged against the side of the vehicle once he was standing and began to close his eyes. "No, you don't. There's a nice, comfy bed inside." 

Doyle mumbled something unintelligible, but cooperated when Bodie tugged one of Doyle's arms over his shoulder again, encouraging his partner to lean on him. Doyle's weight wasn't a burden, and Bodie easily helped him along the pavement towards the front door of Doyle's flat.

"Keys?" Bodie prompted, holding out his hand.

Doyle made a few fumbled attempts to stuff his hand into his trousers' pocket, without success.

"Hang about. I'll get it." Sliding his fingers down into the front pocket, Bodie could feel the warmth of Doyle's skin through the soft fabric, the hard muscle of his thigh and -- Bodie hissed in a deep breath -- the half-erect bulge of Doyle's cock. Which he tried to ignore. Difficult to do, though, when his hand's close proximity seemed to stir Doyle's cock even more to life. 

Concentrating on the task at hand, Bodie hooked a finger around Doyle's key ring. With a sigh of relief, he quickly tugged it out, found the proper key, and worked it into the lock. 

"In you go," Bodie said, helping Doyle through the doorway.

They crossed the lounge, went down the hall and entered the darkened bedroom. Bodie eased Doyle down until he was seated on the edge of the mattress. His friend gave him another little half-drunken smile before flopping onto his back.

"All right, time to confess," Bodie told him as he got Doyle's body turned so his head was resting on a pillow. He yanked Doyle's shoes off before lifting his legs up onto the bed. "You don't normally get sloshed unless something is troubling you. So, it's time to talk to Dr Bodie and tell him all your troubles."

"Nothin's wrong. 'M fine."

Bodie studied Doyle's guilty expression, pieced it together with the fact that Rebecca had just got married. Added to that Doyle's unrest which had started somewhere between the rehearsal last night and the wedding today... and Bodie decided in a heartbeat what it was. He smiled. "All right. Who is she?"

"Eh?"

"The bird who's got you all in a twist."

"There's no bird," Doyle said a little too quickly and defensively.

"Was it someone at the wedding? One of Rebecca's friends?"

"Bodie, told you, there's no bird." Doyle sighed, sounding exasperated, and turned his head away.

"Come on, mate, 'fess up. Does she know how you feel?"

"Don't want to talk about it." Doyle's voice became muffled when he scrubbed a hand over his face. Then he dragged his fingers through his hair as well, leaving the chestnut coloured curls in disarray.

Bodie sat on the bed next to Doyle. "Since you're clearly in denial, let's just call her your 'secret lover', shall we?"

"You're being a right pain in the arse, Bodie," Doyle mumbled.

"Rightly so, apparently, since it seems you'd continue wallowing in secret lust if I wasn't here to pry the details out of you. And offer my support, of course." Bodie grinned. "Knowing you as I do, I suspect, old son, that you've had a hard-on for her for a while now. But for whatever reason, you have yet to make a move, preferring to suffer in silence."

Doyle wouldn't look at him.

"Mm-hmm, just as I thought. All right, sunshine, why haven't you gone for her?"

Finally, Doyle turned his head to look at Bodie with something akin to hungry desperation in his gaze. "Can't. Off limits."

The pain radiating off of Doyle suddenly caused Bodie to feel bad that he'd pushed. But at the same time, Bodie knew that when something was bothering Doyle, the only way his partner would feel better would be to talk it out.

"Off limits, eh? Professional reasons?" Bodie guessed, wondering if perhaps Doyle had fallen for one of the women in CI5. Or perhaps... Bodie winced, hoping that his partner hadn't lost his heart to a married bird.

"For friend reasons," Doyle replied.

A rush of relief shot through Bodie that it wasn't for "wedded" reasons. He didn't think he would have been able to stand seeing Doyle in a painful dead-end relationship like that.

From the thin beam of moonlight shining in through the window, Bodie could see a few tendrils of hair had fallen over one of Doyle's eyes. He struggled against the sudden, tender urge to reach out and brush it back.

It must be seeing Doyle hurting that was causing these little chinks in his armour tonight. Usually he had better control, not even allowing himself to think such things, much less have to fight back the craving to act on them. If he had nothing else to show for his life, he'd become an expert over the years at keeping a tight rein on his emotions and personal desires, presenting whatever external façade was necessary, no matter how he felt inside.

"Are you in love with her?" Bodie asked, and found himself dreading the answer.

Doyle didn't answer, simply squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, as if it hurt to even think about.

Damn, this was harder than he'd ever thought it would be. Bodie'd always known that one day Doyle was going to find someone. But a part of him deep down inside felt raw and empty at the thought of a woman claiming Doyle's heart. However, his own selfish feelings didn't have a place here. His best mate was hurting and Bodie owed it to Doyle to be as supportive as possible.

"Know what I think?" Bodie asked.

Doyle's troubled gaze burned into him. "What?"

"You need to stop bottling up all these feelings you have for this bird. If you really want her, just tell her how you feel."

"It's not that easy."

"Of course it is."

"No, Bodie. Really, it's not." Doyle spoke softly. His eyes were still focused on Bodie, but the intoxicated haze that had been in his eyes earlier had disappeared, replaced by a tortured, hungry look. "It's complicated... very complicated."

"In what way?"

A long, silent moment passed with Doyle's intense gaze piercing him. Then Doyle's hand came up to cup the back of Bodie's head and suddenly he was both pulling Bodie towards him and rising up to meet Bodie at the same time.

"In this way," Doyle breathed, a split second before their lips touched.

An electric current shot through Bodie as Doyle's mouth brushed his lips, momentarily leaving him in shock while his senses tried to assimilate the taste, the feel, his paralyzed thoughts and his emotions all at once.

Then, suddenly, his brain kicked back in. He pulled free and pushed Doyle back onto the bed. "What the hell?"

"Christ," Doyle muttered. He closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands. "Sorry. Shouldn't have done that."

With his mind and senses reeling, Bodie attempted to recover from the initial jolt of shock. As he stared at his best mate, his thoughts raced. What in the hell had just happened? Had it been Doyle's drunkenness and hurt reaching out for comfort from a warm body, any convenient warm body. And if Bodie became that warm body, would Doyle be appalled come morning at what he'd done? 

Or... and Bodie tried not to get his hopes up, was there something more going on here?

"Ray, look at me."

When Doyle's eyes opened and met Bodie's, they were clouded with pain.

Bodie knew he needed to say something, but for long seconds he was rendered speechless at the churning emotions that were in Doyle's eyes and etched on his face. 

Bodie's heart pounded. _Good God._ Was it possible?

Deep down inside Bodie a flicker of understanding sparked to life. Suddenly, the door to the deeply buried chamber of his own long-suppressed emotions cracked open.

"Shit. There is no bird, is there?" Bodie said quietly, searching Doyle's eyes for confirmation. He found it in the lines that suddenly creased Doyle's forehead, and the way his Adam's apple slowly worked up and down his throat, as though swallowing was painful.

"Told you there wasn't, didn't I?" Doyle replied.

For several seconds, Bodie couldn't speak. He sat on the bed, stunned, gaping at his partner. When he finally did find the words, they came out more accusatory then he'd meant. "All this time... All these years... Christ, mate, I thought you were straight."

"Well, now you know the truth, don't you," Doyle said, his tone miserable and tinged with bitterness. He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the mattress, his back to Bodie. "I'm queer. A poofter. There, I said it. You happy now, Bodie?" Standing up, Doyle faced him. Crossing his arms over his chest, he glared, but his eyes never quite met Bodie's. "It's time for you to go."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Scrambling off the bed, Bodie moved to stand in front of Doyle. When Doyle attempted to turn away, Bodie wouldn't let him. Reaching out, he cradled Doyle's face between his hands, soaking up the sight and smell and warmth of him.

His best mate.

His partner.

All these years, how could he have been so blind not to realise, not to even suspect? Some top notch CI5 agent he was.

Bodie didn't know whether to laugh, be mad as hell, scared shitless, or just kick himself in the arse for being so caught up in his own deceptions to not have noticed Doyle's.

"You stubborn berk." Bodie smiled and shook his head.

"What?" Doyle frowned, his expression both troubled and confused.

An odd sense of lightness spread through Bodie. Holding Doyle's gaze, he lowered his mouth to his mate's in a gentle kiss. When Doyle's eyes suddenly opened wider and Bodie could see the truth begin to sink in, he kissed Doyle again, deeper and with purpose.

Bodie knew the exact moment Doyle's shock wore off because the man released a soft groan and began to kiss Bodie back in earnest. Doyle's lips were warm, willing and he tasted of the whisky he'd been drinking earlier. Hands buried themselves in Bodie's hair, fingertips massaging his scalp. Doyle angled Bodie's head, deepening the kiss until their tongues slid and thrust together and moans escaped them both.

They stood kissing for a long time, exploring this new development that was happening between them. For Bodie, it was a revelation of sorts to discover that not only did his best mate apparently want him, he was one hell of a sensuous kisser, as well.

Doyle's scent, his touch, were still those of the man he'd known for six years. However, this new intimacy between them stirred old desires to life. Desires Bodie had kept under lock and key deep within himself, never allowed to be set free. Yet suddenly, in light of Doyle's revelation and smouldering kisses, they were being released, completely out of Bodie's control. Every second that passed, that door creaked open farther and farther, and he found he craved more. More kisses. More touches. More skin. He craved to feel Doyle's hands on his cock, the taste of Doyle's cock in his mouth. Craved to feel the sweaty glide of their naked bodies against each other, tangled in the sheets of Doyle's bed.

Fantasies he hadn't dared to even think about since the moment he'd first met Doyle, burst to life inside him, making him feel weak-kneed with raw hunger.

However, when he felt one of Doyle's hands move to his belt, reality kicked in.

Bodie pulled back slightly and stared at his mate, whose gaze had gone soft and sexy and lust-filled. _Christ._ He was already so hard his dick was a painful throb in his trousers, and the look on Doyle's face urged it to new heights of agony. 

"Ray... you've had a lot to drink tonight... I need to be sure..." Bodie rasped, his voice desired-filled.

"Oh, I'm sure." Heat sparked in Doyle's green eyes as his palm cupped Bodie's stiff, aching shaft and began massaging it through the fabric. "What about you?" Doyle smirked.

Bodie released a long groan. "What do you think?"

Doyle's hand skilfully continued to move with confidence over Bodie's cock. He wasn't touching Bodie like a drunk. Doyle was touching him like a man on a mission. With his other hand, Doyle stroked the back of Bodie's neck, then leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "I think you want this as badly as I do."

Doyle's voice sounded even more sexy than usual. It rippled through Bodie's body in slow, seductive pulses. "You think correctly." He grinned and nuzzled his lips against Doyle's. "Want you, Ray. Here. Now."

"Yes," Doyle agreed, taking Bodie's mouth in another searing kiss.

As they stumbled towards the bed, Bodie knew there was no turning back. Hell, he couldn't have, even if he'd wanted to. Doyle had always been his one major weakness. The one person in the world who'd found a way through the armour around his heart. Bodie would do anything for this man. Risk everything for him.

Tonight... and always.

THE END


End file.
